fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 5
Season 5 is the fifth and final season of Falling Skies. Season 5 will premiere June 28, 2015.https://www.facebook.com/video.php?v=951037468261863 Questions to be Answered *Who are the mysterious aliens who saved Tom? Are they the Great Enemy who forced the Espheni from their galaxy? *What is the status of the remaining Espheni forces on Earth now that they are powerless and their leaders have been killed? *Will the 2nd Mass seek out the escaped humans from the ghettos and take the fight to the Espheni? *Will Margaret end her relationship with Hal or Ben? *Why did the Espheni invade Earth? Cast Main Cast *Noah Wyle as Tom Mason (Season 1-) *Moon Bloodgood as Anne Glass (Season 1-) *Drew Roy as Hal Mason (Season 1-) *Connor Jessup as Ben Mason (Season 1-) *Maxim Knight as Matt Mason (Season 1-) *Mpho Koaho as Anthony (Season 1-) *Sarah Carter as Margaret (Season 1-) *Colin Cunningham as John Pope (Season 1-) *Doug Jones as Cochise (Season 3-) *Will Patton as Colonel Daniel Weaver (Season 1-) *Mira Sorvino as Sara (Season 4-) Recurring Cast *Treva Etienne as Dingaan Botha (Season 4-) *John DeSantis as Shaq (Season 4-) *Catalina Sandino Moreno as Isabella (Season 5) *Taylor Russell as Evelyn (Season 5) Co-Staring Behind the Scenes It has been revealed in casting news that Catalina Sandino Moreno will be joining the cast and will be portraying a survivor named Isabella, a leftist-leaning academic prior to the invasion, but now on the run and seeking sanctuary, she is a realist and canny survivor who poses as a nurse in order to win John Pope's approval and trust. The second to be announced was Taylor Russell playing the role of Evelyn, a survivor found by the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment while she's roaming. Episodes Marketing TBA Trivia *This is the first season in Falling Skies not to be directed by Greg Beeman, but instead directed by Olatunde Osuname. *Anthony is said to have a bigger role in Season 5, as said during the last Falling Skies Wonder Con. https://twitter.com/TheNerdElement/status/584513487570804736 *Doug Jones notified via twitter, "I'm in every episode as Cochise again and ep 504 is a story-line that will make you laugh and cry for me." *The synopsis for Season 5 reads, "Tom and the 2nd Mass are filled with rage, ready to destroy the enemy in an all-out battle to determine the fate of Earth." * *Season 5 Interviews: *“I’m not at liberty to deliver fully disclosed spoilers, but I will tell you that what Tom does see will prove to be the sort of lynchpin in what drives 2nd Mass and provides a strategic angle for the 2nd Mass to pursue in the fifth season. I wouldn’t say they discover a doomsday device, but what they discover is a strategic weapon of sorts that will prove to have a great impact on what happens in the fifth season.” -Showrunner David Eick in an interview. *"The tease I will leave them with is that whatever reason they think is behind the Espheni’s invasion is absolutely wrong. And I’m really excited about the depths that we’re going to explore in the culture of the Espheni this coming final season." -David Eick. *"She gets to work side-by-side with Ben and they have a good rhythm going and she also gets to work with Hal and work out that anxiety and tension by doing what they need to do.The love triangle is there and everybody feels it, but the drama isn't really there until midway through the season. From there it's about Maggie wanting to feel her real feelings, aside from these foreign magnetic spikes' influences. She has some hard decisions to make, but she knows she loves Hal and that's all I can say. It seems whenever there's true love, there's heartbreak (in the way)." -Sarah Carter in an interview, possibly providing answers to the love triangle. Promo Posters 1514600_1130388890320492_6332376022208596965_n.jpg Sarah Carter on set S5.png Sources 3. http://www.kpopstarz.com/articles/121044/20141006/falling-skies-season-5.htm 4. http://www.spoilersguide.com/falling-skies/season-5-catalina-sandino-moreno-joins-cast/ Category:Season 5